thegormitifandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Luminous
Supreme Luminous is the strongest gormiti with a power of 55 (Current form, titanium) 'Description' Series 3: Lord of the people of the Light! People who lived in the legendary "Land of the White Light"! Retrieved on Gorm by an exceptional event ... carrapax tears of despair, and Barbataus Kolossus in "Plain of Magic Dew" became a mysterious beam of light that drew on Gorm this legendary people. It has a magical atmosphere unmatched, his voice is as powerful as the thunder. Flying, absorbs the energy with its wings and then carries it in his sword, then shoot it into account the poor enemies ... dominates and controls the solar energy and, thanks to its Psicopotere, can control any movement on the Island of Gorm . By far the strongest ally of the Old Wise Gormita never appeared on the Island of Gorm! Mythos: To his immense power and his extreme generosity to the emergence of powerful new Gormiti Mythos! Thanks to its powerful magic has raised his sword of flames across the sky light and then thrown against the peoples of its allies to switch their new strength and new vigor. He has never experienced the feeling of fear! And even when, during the last final battle in the Valley of Despair, the Gormiti have feared for their future, he, sure of himself, he never doubted his magic ... His generosity led him to give to his people and other allies of the powers ... But its regal aura remained unchanged. Of Light is the Lord and Light draws new strength, absorbed in his own body, changes its color. "Light, my great and inexhaustible source of life and power! Give me part of your force ... Admire how my body will recharge your energy when exposed to the miraculous rays ... " Final Evolution: The power Neozon renewed vigor and strength of his body. The effect of light has given way to a force more powerful: the Sun! Now the Supreme Luminescent is ready to go to his people the glittering Neozon energy of the sun ... 'final evolution is taking place! Their bodies will not be the same again ... the new energy illuminate the fate of Gorm. "faithful allies, my sun shield will protect you from the attack of the people of the Moon! And my sword of sunlight radiate each of you with new energy Neozon! New life at its purest! " Supreme Eclipse: "Lords of Nature ... The Supreme Luminescent is back! " The Flaming Sword of Supreme back to sail the skies of the Island of Gorm and his mighty wings reflect back the rays of a blinding sun. Within his temple recalls the power of light to transfer through a jet of energy to pure magic Circles of Light, the bracelets that the Lords of Good wear, thus giving them an impenetrable armor of gold! "Enjoy the power of Light!" Titanium: The power of light has completely transformed ... This brilliant Lord has never been stronger! His sword is a saber become thick and sharp, while the Solar Shield that forged thanks to the light rays is now able to protect it against coup ! "Lords of Nature, now have a new and brave task: to defeat the evil of Darkness and Gormiti Volcano with your body and guard the precious amulets which I have given, at the cost of sacrificing your own life! These magical amulets you will need to dial the powerful tools in the mythical Final Battle! " Images bd100.png bd12.png bd8.png bd6.png bd5.png Category:Heroes